62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements are a Gameplay mechanic within the world of Lust Grimm. They are a way of tracking your accomplishments (and your failures) as well as a method of gathering power Overview Achievements work effectively the same way they do in most other games. Clear them, and you get a nice little notification and another line put upon the list. You can see the achievements you've earned in the Achievement tab of the menu, where they are sorted by the time and date you acquired them. Some achievements even provide stat boosts, and show such within the list. Unfortunately, there is no in-game guide for achievements List of Achievements Here is a list of some achievements in this game. This list WILL be incomplete due to the lack of an in-game or online guide for them at the moment *Hello, World!- Start a new game. This one's basically a freebie as soon as you exit the Outset House *Surprise!- Fight a Succubus. Also a freebie since your first fight is an unavoidable tutorial battle with Fess *First Blood- Lost against a Succubus *Worm Food- Lose a lot of fights. Number unknown, special cutscenes such as gangrapes seem to count? *No Milk, No Life- Give Milk to the thirsty old man at the entrance to Mount Munagoto. +1 Endurance *Easy Bait- Open the treasure chest at the end of the long passage in Insomnia Cavern. You know, the one with the sign that says the chest ahead has a lot of Muni in it. *Casino Revelation- Get 9999 casino coins. +5 Luck *To go...even further beyond!- Go OVER 100% Lust. This can be done by fleeing battles or by doing the Succubus Dancer and Cow Girl special events. +3 Skill *Technically Edible- Eat a Starfish at Hades Coast. +1 Endurance *Everyone's A Winner!- Tune in to channel 777 on the Grimm Radio and get rewarded for it. *Paying Respects- Meet Lord Bear in Hoshifuri Village and pay proper respects (pray twice, bow, pet head, bow). +3 Dexterity *Show It All!- Flash your posterior at an old man in Lacrima Village. ...yeah. *Evasive Action!- Dodge the mini-zepplins in the tent in Lacrima and speak with the old man behind them *Play along...- Meet the "Legendary Hero" at the house north of Vega Highway *Mushrooms...- Eat a mushroom and fight against the "astronaut" in Lost Woods. To find this mushroom you must go right, right, right. *Elegant Dancer...- Talk to Grimm Knuckle Editor in Alba Desert *Rich No More...- Rent the Suite in Harmonia Town *Fight Another Day...- Run away from battles. +1 Agility *Collector Of All Things Red- Find all the medals. +10 Dexterity *First Timer- Unlock a warp point using a Magic Stick. Which one specifically doesn't matter, just unlock one. +3 all stats *Getting used to it...- Unlock 5 Warp Points. +3 All stats *Master Magician- Unlock 10 Warp Points. +3 All stats *Warp Wizard- Unlock all Warp Points. +3 All stats *Munagoto Master- Clear the Mount Munagoto area by defeating the Alraune and getting the first page. +10 Vigor (HP) *Insomnia Intruder- Defeat the Alp at the end of Insomnia Cavern and acquire the second page. +10 MP *Daydream Conquest- Clear Daydream Tower and receive the third page *Elisha Explorer- Clear Elisha Cavern and acquire the Scylla's treasure. +5 Dexterity *Sky's No Longer The Limit- Defeat the Goddess at the The Dawn Of Heaven. +5 Luck *Sonne Ruins- Clear the ruins. *Orb Opener- Unlock 1 Grimm Orb, the type doesn't matter. +3 all stats *Crystal Cracker- Unlock 6 Grimm Orbs. +5 All stats *Sphere Shatterer- Unlock all Grimm Orbs. +10 All stats *I believe!!- Find Santa hiding in Mount Munagoto. +3 Stamina (MP) *Merry Cavemas?- Find Santa hiding in Insomnia Cavern. +1 Luck *Christmas In The Tower!- Find Santa hiding in Daydream Tower. +1 Luck *Christmas On The Seas!- Find Santa hiding in Hades Coast. +1 Luck *Christmas In The Skies!- Find Santa hiding in The Dawn Of Heaven. +1 Luck *Friends with 5 Chimera- Clear all five Chimera Researcher sidequests and receive Researcher's Wisdom. +5 Skill *Street Brawler- Fight 100 battles. +5 MP *Battle Master- Fight 500 battles. +5 Spirit *Getting There!- Reach Level 25. +3 All stats *Half Way!?- Reach Level 50. +5 All stats *Almost There!- Reach Level 75. +3 All stats *Height of Power!- Reach Level 99. +3 All stats *SUCCESS!- Gather the 7 pages to unlock Red Riding Hood's house. +100 HP *Normal End- Defeat the corrupted Red Riding Hood and return home *True End- Defeat the one masterminding this world Category:Game Mechanics